Angel
by byun14
Summary: I'll be your morning star and you are my angel. Its Taeyong/Yuta enjoy. BB/Yoai DLDR Okay sorry idk what to say so enjoy :D


Helloooo Semua!

Kali ini Yui datang sama cerita baru!

.

.

.

.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all Yutae/Taeyu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Yutae/TaeYu)**

 **Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ice Prince/** **Takoyaki** **Prince**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku akan menjadi bintang pagimu dan kau adalah malaikatku"_

 _._

Baiklah satu baris kalimat itu memang terlalu manis untuk diucapkan apalgai oleh seorang tsundere seperti Lee Taeyong. Namun, nyatanya sebaris kalimat itu menjadi salah satu kalimat di lagu yang sudah diciptakannya. Taeyong akui memang sedikit aneh saat orang sekaku dirinya mengutarakan kata-kata manis itulah sebabnya dia menuangkannya dalam sebuah lirik lagu. Dan satu hal yang pasti semua juga tahu untuk siapa sebaris kalimat manis itu.

.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu" sebuah keluhan terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang masih bergelung di ranjang yang sama dengan Taeyong. Sekedar informasi seharusnya mereka tidak berada di ranjang yang sama karena mereka sudah bukan roomate lagi

"ini sudah siang dan kau masih saja ingin tidur" balas Taeyong tersenyum menatap intens namja yang kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimutnya

"hari ini adalah hari spesial karena kita akan mendapatkan libur jadi biarkan aku istirahat" ujar namja tersebut dengan mata yang masih terpejam berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Taeyong

.

Suasana pagi yang cukup hangat terasa begitu sepi. Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Taeyong memilih tak memberikan balasan pada perkataan namja dihadapannya ini. Senyum Taeyong terkembang saat melihat bola mata indah yang masih tersembunyi itu bergerak gelisah. Taeyong tahu dirinya mungkin bisa gila karena terus tersenyum sedari tadi apalagi kini dia bisa melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi dari orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

.

"aku bilang berhenti Lee Taeyong!" seruan keras terlontar disertai bangunya orang yang sedari Taeyong perhatikan

"akhirnya kau bangun juga" ujar Taeyong menampakkan senyum menawannya di pagi yang mulai menghangt ini

"yack! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku" tangan Taeyong yang hendak merapikan rambut berantakan yang ada dihadapannya mendapat penolakan

"kenapa? Biasanya kau tak pernah protes" balas Taeyong dengan nada menggoda

"keluar dari kamarku!" seru orang tersebut sambil menatap snegit Taeyong yang hanya menahan senyumannya sedari tadi

"shi-reo!" tolak Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya serta bersmirk ria

.

Bukh

.

"kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada terkejut

"karena kau menyebalkan!" balas sosok yang sudah melemparnya dengan bantal barusan "dasar tsundere" gerutu sosok tersebut sambil bersendekap tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya

"ohhh ayolah Yuta kita sering begini" ucap Taeyong sabil mengerlingkan matanya

"ouchhh, ini masih pagi, dan kau mengacau acara istirahatku" keluh Yuta dengan menekuk wajahnya membuat Taeyong tak kuasa menahan diri

"hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong dengan senyum tertahan melihat Yuta yang kesal dan meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri

"pergi" balas Yuta dengan nada ketus dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya bersama Winwin dan Doyoung. Sebenarnya dia tak masalah kalau Taeyong menemani tidurnya. Masalahnya Taeyong selalu diam dan memandangnya yang sedang tidur dan itu sangat tidak mengenakkan untuknya. Yuta menerobos masuk kamar Taeyong dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang ada. Dia akan mengurus Taeyong yang protes karena dia meniduri kasurnya nanti.

.

"ohh jadi kau ingin masuk kandang macan eoh?" Yuta mendengus sebal setelah mendnegar suara Taeyong menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia segera menarik selimut Taeyong dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tahu menggoda Yuta itu sangat menyenangkan baginya.

.

Taeyong diam dan duduk di ranjang Johnny lalu bersila dan mulai menatap bungkusan tubuh Yuta. Dia melihat pergerakana kecil yang dilakukan Yuta dalam selimut. Dia yakin 100 persen pasti namja jepang itu sedang menggigit jarinya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dalam hati Taeyong mulai berhitung sampai kapan Yuta akan bertahan dan pada hitungan ke 17 Yuta membuka selimutnya dan menatap tajam padanya. Yuta bangun dan bersila di atas ranjang Taeyong, menatap pemiliknya sebal. Dia bersendekap dan membalas tatapan menggoda Taeyong.

.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu Tae~" rengek Yuta karena Taeyong yang mantapnya seolah sedang menelanjanginya padahal dia sudah bersembunyi dalam selimut dan masih berpakaian lengkap

"ahhh senangnya mendengarmu merengek di pagi hari" balas Taeyong yang disertai dengan kekehan ringan

"Lee Tsundere Taeyong!" seru Yuta yang wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan sampai telingnaya

"yahh My Angel" jawab Taeyong dengan santainya

"benhenti menggodaku~~" rengek Yuta lagi yang merasa Taeyong benar-benar menyebalkan pagi ini

"aku tak sedang menggodamu" balas Taeyong dan berjalan menuju Yuta yang menekuk mukanya

"mau apa kau?" tanya Yuta waspada karena Taeyong yang mendekatinya

.

Grep

.

"aku mau memeluk kekasihku, kenapa? Kau mau protes?" balas Taeyong yang kini sudah memeluk Yuta dari belakang

"kau itu menakutkan kalau sudah bersikap seperti ini" keluh Yuta membuat kekehan Taeyong mengudara

"kau itu ada-ada saja"

"aku masih ingin tidur" ujar Yuta melirik Taeyong

"baiklah ayo tidur lagi" ajak Taeyong yang kini sudah membalik tubuh Yuta agar menatapnya

"haruskah seperti ini?" tanya Yuta dengan nada sanksi karena kini mereka berbaring berdua dan Taeyong memeluknya sambil menatapnya dengan intens

"tentu saja, karena aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan kekasihku" jawab Taeyong dnegan seringaian lebar

"astaga! Ini masih pagi" ucap Yuta sambil menghela napas berat

"dan kita akan menghabiskan seharian bersama" balas Taeyong sambil mengerlingkan matanya

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan" ujar Yuta seraya memukul lengan Taeyong

"dan kau mencintaiku" ucap Taeyong dengan percaya diri

"aku membencimu" dengus Yuta

"yah aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Taeyong dengen senyum tampannya

"ouchhh, kau benar-benar menggelikan" ujar Yuta menatap sanksi pada Taeyong yang hanya tersenyum padnaya

.

Chup

"hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini" ujar Taeyong setelah mengecup kening Yuta

.

Chup

"dan aku tak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain" lanjut Taeyong setelah mengecup sebelah pipi Yuta

.

Chup

"Cause you are my angel" terang Taeyong setelah memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya

"eumphhhh" Yuta melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Taeyong mencium bibirnya saat dirinya hendak bicara sehingga suara yang dihasilkan menjadi sebuah desahan. Yuta bisa merasakan Taeyong tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

"apa-apaan kau itu" protes Yuta karena ulah Taeyong barusan

"ciuman yang manis" ucap Taeyong tak nyambung mengabaikan protes dari Yuta yang wajahnya memerah

"dasar menyebalkan" dengus Yuta

"diamlah kau bilang mau tidur" ucap Taeyong

"bagaiaman aku bisa tidur kalau matamu tak mau berhenti mengintimidasiku" cibir Yuta membuat Taeyong hanya tersenyum

"baiklah-baiklah ayo pejamkan matamu" ujar Taeyong yang kini memeluk Yuta dan memejamkan matanya

"saranghae" bisik Yuta pelan

"sekarang siapa yang tsundere?" tanya Taeyong menggeoda Yuta yang semakin melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya karena pipinya yang memerah

.

Yah karena terbiasa melihat Yuta yang masih terlelap dengan indahnya saat menjadi roomate membuat Taeyong menciptakan lirik tersebut. Baginya Yuta itu bagaikan malaikat yang selalu dijumpainya saat membuka mata. Menatap wajah damai Yuta yang masih mengarungi mimpinya. Kemudian memperhatikan bagaiman kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka lalu sebuah senyum manis yang begitu indah akan didapatkanya. Dan setelahnya suara indah itu menyapa gendang telinganya. _"Pagi Taeyongie"_ dua suku kata yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan Taeyong tak tahu sejak kapan dirinya begitu terperangkap dengan pesona namja berdarah jepang tersebut tapi, satu yang pasti dia selalu memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


End file.
